ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Wataru's Romance
is the eighteenth episode of Ultraman X. Synopsis Space Cat Mu has come to Earth, fleeing from mysterious energy strikes. Red King is coming, and is Wataru in love? Plot The episode opens with Wataru in a very happy mood skipping along towards his favorite coffee shop downtown. There, he meets his childhood friend, Nanako where she promises to bring some stuffed fried tofu during the game the next day and thanks him for getting her this job. Soon after that, Hayato comes, at Asuna's advice, much to Wataru's dismay where he meets Nanako, who accidentally spilled Wataru's drink and apologizes for it while Hayato suggested to clean it up for her. The next day, the Xio soccer team plays against the Blue Lions with Nanako watching and rooting for Wataru but every time he tries to see her reaction towards his big accomplishments, he sees her hanging out with Hayato, leading him astray. Meanwhile, a comet approaches from the atmosphere and crash lands in Area T-1, revealing Space Cat Mu, who is trying to avoid the Dark Thunder Energy. Xio takes notice of this and head toward their base where the monster's appearance is causing temporal interference with the electricity and the equipment. After accidentially revealing a video of Doctor Guruman eating dumplings and one of a dog swimmming in a pool, Chaiki and Rui finally got the word on the monster and Xio is sent to deal with her, but she went away almost as soon as they tried to stop her. Wataru once again heads toward the coffee shop to see Nanako where he sees, to his surprise, Hayato hanging out with her but she still retains her feelings for him. After an embarrassing moment at the window, Wataru leaves, heart brokenly Rui and Mamoru bring the entire crew around to tell them that they hypothesize that Mu's appearance attracts an increase in Dark Thunder Energy strikes, causing Captain Kamiki to hypothesize that someone is controlling the the energy. Doctor Guruman then calls and tells them that the interferences are happening again resulting in Xio going into action again. Hayato and Wataru were planning on leaving in the Xio Athos when Hayato places a good luck charm from Nanako in the car leading Wataru dismayed and he explains to him that she is just her childhood friend and insisting on going. With the Dark Thunder Energy strike increase, even the Spark Dolls begin to react to this interference and the Sky Musketty's controls to spiral out of control. What's even worse is that one of the Dark Thunder Energy strikes the ground, revealing Red King as he rises but the monster's appearance frightens Mu and Daichi transforms into X to stop both of them. But as soon as the Ultra appears, Mu goes love crazy over him which leaves both X and Red King confused. Wataru then realizes the fact that Mu is just as in love with X as he keeps trying to avoid Mu and fight Red King but Mu is just too persistent despite X even meeting her before. He eventually does fight Red King and he gains the upper hand at first. Unfortunately, after Red King grabs Mu, the Dark Thunder Energy strikes him again, transforming him into EX Red King which puts both X and Mu in a tight spot. X eventually transforms into his Exceed X form to fight him. He uses the Exceed X Slash to eliminate the Dark Thunder Energy from his body and turn him back into his normal form and uses his Xanadium Ray to turn Red King into a Spark Doll. X then comforts Mu but she accidentially relases her amnesia gas causing Asuna and X to have amnesia and the Ultra threw Mu back into space but came back soon afterwards after Hayato and Nanako meet again. When X keeps insisting that Mu should leave due to her interferences, Mu begins to cry. It is eventually revealed that Mu met X when he was defending her from another monster named Dorako. X remebers now but Mu has forgotten about her memories with him and flies off, leaving X disappointed. Wataru then performs the Ultraman X theme in front of Hayato and Nanako when the former decides to get so fresh and sees a cat, causing him to run. Daichi's Monster Lab *Daichi: Daichi's Monster Lab! Today, we're looking at this monster. *X Devizer: Now analyzing King Guesra. *Daichi: After a Dark Thunder Energy strike hit a Spark Doll, it appeared, lashing out violently. *X: And this is King Guesra's Cyber Card. It gained the ability to launch the spines on it's body. If it weren't for the power of Exceed X, we might not have won. *Daichi: Well... *Daichi and X: See you next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : TAKERU * : * : * : Voice cast * : * : * : Suit actors * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman X Kaiju *Space Cat Mu *Red King **EX Red King *Dorako Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes